Promise Me Tonight
by Seito
Summary: AU,{Oneshot}Maybe Shonen ai you decided. HaoYoh brother fic. Late at night, Hao dresses to leave. Yoh awakes up and tries to stop him. (Oniichan promise me tonight is the last night. I don’t want you get hurt just because of me, muttered Yoh.) R


Mesa no own Shaman King  
  
Warning/Important Information  
  
-MAJOR AU

-Hao is older then Yoh in this fic

-Hao is around the age of 10 or so

-Yoh is about 5  
  
-------  
  
_Promise Me Tonight_  
  
---------  
  
Somewhere a clock struck midnight and movement stirred within a quiet house. Soft padded footsteps shuffled quickly through the empty, cold, wooden hallway. In the darkness of the night, bright obsidian eyes gleamed like cat eyes. Long brown hair flew behind the figure that was cloaked in darkness. There was a flapping of cloth as tan cloak was draped over the figure. A small jiggle as the star earrings moved. There were movements of tugging gloves and the putting on shoes in the darkness. All was done quietly so not to disturb anyone.  
  
When everything was done and in order, there were soft creaks as the sliding door opened gently. A blast of cold wind flew in the house. The door rattled and clothes flapped violently. The figure stepped outside into the cold night. The stars gleamed and twinkled in the sky. The moon glowed an eerie dead light against the midnight blue sky. The cold wind blew and rushed through the trees, shaking the leaves. The figure shivered slightly and drew the cloak closer. Nearby in the grass, crickets chirped softly and all was quietly. There was an occasional sound of rattling trashcans as the local alley cats and dogs rummage through them. There was probably a baby just starting to cry for its midnight feeding somewhere in the quiet town.  
  
The figure walked further out on the cement pathway, knowing the path well enough not to trip over anything in the darkness. The figure stopped after coming 5 feet out of the house, glazing upwards towards the stars in the sky. A soft glow overcame the figure. There were sparkles and the sound of crackling of embers, but before anything could happen, a small and tired voice called out to the figure in the dark.  
  
"Oniichan why are you up?"  
  
The figure quickly turned around to find a small boy standing in the doorway. The small boy couldn't have been any other then 5 years old. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out. His short, spiky, brownish black hair was sticking out in different directions, unlike his older brother's hair whose was neat and long. His blue pajamas were crumbled and untidy as if the small boy had been tossing and turning in his sleep. In his hand, being dragged, was an old brown teddy bear.  
  
"Yoh what are you doing out here?"  
  
Yoh rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at his brother. "Hao where are you going?" he asked. He then noticed how his brother was dressed and realized where his brother was going.  
  
Small tiny hands gripped the tan cloak tightly as black eyes widen in shock. No! Hao wasn't going again. Not again! "Oniichan you're not going again," Yoh asked frantically. Shock and bewilderment filled his eyes. Worry began to race through Yoh's body, as his heartbeat seemed to speed up. He didn't understand. Why was Hao going again?  
  
Hao gently took his brother's hands and unhooked them from his cloak. Kneeling down so he could see eye level with his smaller brother, Hao patted Yoh's head. Yoh's eyes squeezed shut as his brownish black locks flew. "Yoh go back to sleep," said Hao gently. He coaxed his brother to return to bed. "I will be back soon."  
  
"But you can't Hao!" protested Yoh. His small hands clenched into small fists. "What if you get caught or something happens to you!" Yoh expressed his worries clearly. He didn't want his brother to get hurt and he didn't want to lose his brother. He leaped into Hao's arms, hugging his older brother. Hao returned the hug and gently stroked Yoh's hair.  
  
"I have to go Yoh. The Spirit of Fire grows restless and enemies draw nearer. I have to go," repeated Hao tiredly. In truth he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Yoh behind. The last thing Hao wanted was for his baby brother to get hurt. Hao didn't even want to fight. He just wanted to stay home with his brother and watch over Yoh as he had done for the pass 5 years. He had to fight. Yoh would only get involved later if Hao didn't do something now. Hao didn't want his little brother to get involved in the mess. By ending it now, Yoh could live a peaceful life without fear, the same as it is now.  
  
Yoh didn't say anything but he knew deep down in his heart that his brother was right. Hot tears began to leak from his eyes. He knew his brother had to go. The Spirit of Fire needed souls to feed upon. But Hao could get caught and something bad could happen. Yoh didn't want his brother to get hurt, but he knew Hao was just trying to protect him.  
  
"I need to go Yoh. Go back to bed please," pleaded Hao. He hated when he had to leave his brother like this. Hao felt Yoh's salty tears wet his tan cloak. There was a sharp pain in his heart. Yoh began to cry into the worn tan cloak. "Oniichan promise me tonight is the last night. I don't want you get hurt just because of me," muttered Yoh. Hao kissed his small brother on the forehead. "I promise Yoh. Everything ends tonight," whispered Hao.  
  
Hao let go of his brother and stepped back. The sounds of crackles returned. Ghostly images of flames and embers began to appear. They surrounded Hao, casting light upon the older boy. Suddenly from the ground, a ring of fire burst up from the grounds. Yoh stepped back so not to get burn from the dancing flames. Behind Hao the faded silhouette of the Spirit of Fire appeared, flickering like a broken TV image. Then there was a gust of wind. Yoh closed his eyes as the dust kicked up. When he opened his eyes again, his brother was gone, along with the Spirit of Fire.  
  
Yoh looked up at the stars. They twinkled for him but held no comfort. Yoh wished with all of this heart that his brother would be safe. 'Keep your promise, oniichan. Come back safely Hao,' thought Yoh.  
  
=Elsewhere=  
  
Hao looked back. His home, his brother was fading from sight. 'Everything ends tonight. I promise Yoh. Soon we'll be able to be happy with out fear. I will end it tonight.'  
  
---_Owari_----  
  
Just a little drabble. Yes the story ends there. **There is no continuation.** (Some people who read my other Shaman King stories were under the expression that those stories continue. **TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ MY SHAMAN KING STORY CALLED _'FIRE PIECES'_ THERE IS NO CONTINUATION TO IT!!**) The thing is this story could actually be made into a chapter story. But I'm not going to do that. Well I maybe... just not now. Gotta work on _'Kagau waku wa hana no shita ni te'_ before everyone gets mad at me. But a few weeks shouldn't hurt right?  
  
Anyway to those who are confused (you all should be) I'm going to explain a bit about this Alternate Universe and about Hao and Yoh.

-Shamans are hated

-There are many fights that break out between Shamans and the bad guys (have no idea who the bad guys are. Maybe a group of Shaman who are sent out to kill Shamans? Kinda like Witch Hunter Robin. Or like the X-laws [haven't met them yet though]. Dunno.)

-Hao and Yoh used to live a normal life (not including the fact that they knew they were shamans) until the bad guys found them. So they're on run so to speak. Have no idea what happened to any other family members.

-Yoh doesn't have Amidamaru yet

-Hao is nicer but that's expect in an AU

-If the Spirit of Fire doesn't do so in the anime/manga, it feels on souls  
  
Yeah that's about it. Surprisingly this didn't turn fluff or a Hao/Yoh pairing. If anyone wants to use this idea as a story before me (I don't know if I'll even turn this into a story) go right a head. Just give me a heads up and give credit where credit is due. That's about it. Now...  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
